


Life and Death

by RA_Rising



Category: freeform - Fandom, no-fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 18:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RA_Rising/pseuds/RA_Rising
Summary: A writing prompt I was given and written over the span of a weekend. This belongs to no fandom, just a short story.





	1. Chapter 1

The night sky was full of stars, twinkling against a blanket of darkness, but there was no moon. The air humid, it stuck to your skin, thick, making it trickier to breath. Hooves of a midnight horse struck the ground as it bolted through the woods, almost invisible against the darkness. Atop the horse, a rider hunched over, dressed as dark as the sky, pressuring the horse to move ever faster. Whether they were running towards something, or away, was left to secrecy. 

There was no sign of life around them as they pushed through the darkness, eyes straining to see anything before them. Trees were baren of life, despite it being mid summer, no sounds of any animal life, even this late at night. No cricket, no bat, no bird, no owl, just silence. Even the hooves of the horse seemed to make little noise as it clamped against the ground, pushing ever forward. 

The rider turned, just enough to glance backwards, only to find there was no one in pursuit. Pulling back on the reigns of the horse, they came to a full stop and then, pure silence set in. The horse did not seem to pant or struggle to catch its breath, it merely stood still, waiting it’s next commands.Jade eyes of the rider scanned the darkness, looking for any signs of life, but soon found none. A frown formed, the rider struggling to see around, struggling to find life, of anything, a blade of grass to a wild animal, but still, none. 

As they moved to push the horse forward again, they felt something, the softest touch against skin. A tingling, the hair on their arm standing on edge, as if danger were present, but they knew better. There was no danger to be found, this was special, this was something only they’d be able to pick up, magic. 

Their head seemed to focus on the trail that was touching them, and once locked on, turned the horse to burst into that direction. They didn’t know what might be ahead, didn’t know if whatever was expanding that familiar magic was friendly, but, prayed it was. There were so very few creatures like them left. Maybe, just maybe, it would open its doors. 

Pulling the reins hard, the horse came to a stop, the same jade eyes stared intently at a fallen tree, resting carefully over another fallen tree, creating a small gap under the first. Ivy, dried and rotted cascaded down covering the little hole, but they felt the magic, it was coming from there. Carefully slipping off the horse, dirtied bare feet touched the ground without making a sound, and they pushed forward carefully. Watching their surroundings, watching for movement, but still never seeing any. 

The magic was stronger with every step they took forward, it seemed to wrap around them, coating every inch of their skin. It touched their soul, filling them, empowering their very being. It wasn’t the warmth of their own that comforted them, but rather, a comforting darkness like shade under her burning sun. It reminded them of home, or what little they could remember of it. 

A pale hand, reach out from under the robe, slender fingers with nails of a forest green lightly touched the ivy then jerked back. The magic there was sharp, almost painful, it seemed to almost disagree with them, contradicting their very nature of being. These ivy were not of normal growth and death, these were an illusion cast by someone very powerful. For the first moment, they felt fear set in within them, afraid to touch the magic, afraid to move through it, afraid of what the illusion hid. 

Still, with a deep, shuddered, breath, they pushed forward through the illusion. Eyes closed tight, feeling as the illusion wrapped around them as they made their way through. It pulsed the magic within them, almost of if it was scanning them, checking to see if they were human or something else. Yet they still managed to pass through and take another sharp breath, the air here was much colder than outside, and they paused a moment, struggling to open their eyes, afraid of what they might have found. 

It wasn’t but a brief moment later, they found themselves harshly pinned against that very illusion which had now soldified, and something sharp rest firmly against their skin. It wasn’t enough to break skin, but just enough to feel the pressure of threat. To warn them death was only a moment away. Fear began to grow.


	2. pt. 2

A voice spoke then, deep, dark, though ethereal and seemed almost sinister in their tone, “Who are you?” 

Jade eyes opened to stare at the attacker, frightened at whatever was about to happen. Dark soulless orbs seemed to stare right back, digging into their very soul, destroying everything within. He seemed to lighten his pressure, carefully pulling the blade away, although not far enough to lower and keep its presence known. A free, near white hand rose ripping the hood off the rider and an audible gasp broke silence, the attacker stepped back freeing the first. 

Long green hair fell from the hood, cascading down, framing a slender pale almost weakened face. Along her collarbone sat a silver chain, adorned with green gems, in the very center, silver ivy wrapped around a brilliant green gem. Lips of an ivy color parted just slightly to stare up at the figure before her. 

The attacker stood tall, a surprised look staring back down at the female before him. Though this male was much more pale than the other, his face held strength, held life, while hers did not.

“Ayesha.” He said softly, “You’re, alive.”

She stared at him confused, not understanding how he knew her name. The fear did not pass, if this man knew her name, then he knew what she was and the fear only seemed to grow. The once parted lips of shock turned into a soft smile as he watched her and continued on, “It’s Morohtar.” He placed his hand against his chest, and the fear subsided.

Tears began to line her eyes and she shot forward wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him down into her. He sighed softly, lightly, curving his arms around her waist to pull her against him, “I thought you were dead.” He whispered into the curve of her neck. 

She said nothing in response, but shook her head, enjoying the moment for at least another second more. It was her that pulled back just enough to look into those darkened eyes again and found herself smiling. This was her friend, her mate and companion, someone she thought lost thousands of years ago when humans first began their assault. It came to no surprise to her that he looked well, strong and healthy. She knew what he drew his power from, knew its source. He was stronger than he had ever been, and only grew as every day passed. She wasn’t as lucky. 

Taking the silence, the moment, he looked over her, as if inspecting her frame and his smile slowly faded, “what’s happened to you?”

Shaking her head, she slightly cupped his cheek, smiling ever brighter up at him, “It doesn’t matter now. For I have found you.” 

Her voice sparked something inside him he thought long dead. A sense of familiarity, the memory of home, how happy life had used to be. Instead of hiding and running, staying within shadow. Her voice was all he needed and that happiness he thought gone resparked within him, brought him hope that the future held a brighter day. But slowly that happiness subsided, he realized the source of her power, what she grew strength from and why she looked so weak standing before him. Why her hand sat trembling against his cheek and that happiness he had felt faded away just as fast as it came. 

“Ayasha…”

Her smile only grew, warming the coldness of the room, of his soul. He couldn’t fight the smile that grew on his face and she hide that smile into his shoulder. Nor could he fight his arms tightening around her, afraid that if he let go, she would disappear from him. For a moment he feared this may have been a sick dream, that he would wake and find his bed empty as he usually did. 

“Stay with me,” he whispered into her hair, not as a simple request but almost as if begging her to never leave again. She said nothing, her only response was a slight bob of her head. Carefully, slowly, he pulled her backwards, leading her away. There was no rush, no harm, only soft touches, soft movement. 

Slowly, he turned her, guiding her motions back towards the bed. With the same softness, he moved her down, resting her onto the furs of animals long since passed. He never broke from her, aside from one arm that propped him up atop the bed. The strength of his other arm carefully pulled her deeper into the bed and he moved over top of her. A knee shifted between her legs, so he could draw closer to her. 

He took a deep, sharp inhale, breathing her life in, remembering her scent, never wanting to be from it again. The hand that had once propped him up, slid down her side, down to the edge of her frayed and torn dress, coasting along her thigh. 

Finally, her head rest back against the bed to stare back up at him. He wasted time to lean down closer, pressing his lips against hers, but only for a second. Not knowing how she would’ve responded, he wasn’t entirely shock to see she was still smiling and leaned up to press against him once more, initiating a more heated kiss. Her leg bent, knee now resting against his side, her dress falling around her waist. He’d take the hint and in return, he planned on taking her like they used to so many, many years ago.

The night was spent resparking memories, resparking love. Every touch was gentle, caressing, every kiss was well placed. Every nerve was touched and sparked. He took in every scent, every sound, every breath she made, ingraining it deep into his memory to never be from it again. For as long as they lived, he swore to himself he would never be from her again. He’d never lose her,  _ never _ again. 


	3. pt.3

By dawn, she laid sleeping peacefully, the softest smile playing about her face. The pelt of a bear cascaded over her, though just enough to still show her supple skin. Skin he wanted to taste again just as he had that night. He found it hard to contain himself and forced himself to stand moving from the bed, slipping on his pants in the process. 

Sitting across the shallow room from her, he leaned towards the hearth to pour himself a cup of tea he had long forgotten about. Then sipped it, face only twisting slightly in the taste, but it was all he had. His eyes found her naked frame still sleeping soundly and he watched her, fought to memorize the curve, this perfectly painted picture in his mind. He was sure he’d never forget it. 

He began to study her skin, it didn’t shine like it used to. She had always looked so angelic, so pure, her skin shined like diamonds but now, it was paling. A showing of how weak she had become. Her hair, once was aglow in light, now dimmed to a flat color, and her eyes once full of light, now grew dull. 

She was a Fae much like himself, drawing powers from a specific element. Although his element was always in existence, always relevant, hers had become less so. He reveled in death, in the life after and as long as humans remained, death would always be. Everyday, he grew fat in strength, everyday his powers grew in ways he never imagined. But, her….

He closed his eyes, struggling to remember their home. Struggling to remember the time they shared together. It was many centuries ago, and everything felt just as distant as it actually was. He thought it better to forget her and move on, never expecting to see her again. Yet his hope kept him praying she would walk through his door, just as she had done last night. He had to pinch his leg just to make sure he was indeed awake and this still wasn’t some sick dream, and was happy at the outcome.

Hearing movement, he shifted his glance towards the bed to see she was slowly sitting up, running a hand through her hair. A moment passed by and she saw a cup before her, following the arm up into his face, she found him smiling down at him.

“It isn’t very good, but it helps.” He assured. So she bowed her head taking it to sip it. Shifting just enough to sit on the edge of the bed, he watched her take a sip, watched as her face twisted just as he had, he stifled a laugh. “Sorry.” 

Shaking her head, she rose her eyes to meet his again, “have you been here all this time?” She asked.

Shaking his head he replied, “No, I’ve moved a lot, but this forest was safe for my needs, though I’ve been here a few years now.” 

“The humans have not yet found you?”

“They’ve come close, but no.” He finished and there came no return question, so he only watch as she took another sip. “Will you stay here? With me?” He asked. He watched as a smile came to her face, and her head bowed in reply. Excitement grew within him, he found it hard to contain, but curiosity nagged him in the back of his mind. “Ayesha…” She started softly, “how did you get here?”

She lost her smile, her eyes cast away from him as she remembered the night before she found herself here. The smile shifted into a frown, her eyes disappeared behind closed lids and a soft sigh escape her lips, “I was running.”

“Running?” He asked sitting upright, “Humans?” She gave a short nod. “So they’ve found you…” 

“They aren’t trying to kill me like our brethren.” She muttered behind her cup, this caused an involuntary tense to straighten him as he watched her. “They want to capture me, in hopes that I can spring life to their crops and fields.”

“They want to use you as a slave?” His teeth tightened, his voice came out as a growl between them, but she only nodded again. “I won’t let them touch you, ever. Is that clear? I’m not losing you again.  _ Ever _ again.” She only smiled, that same warm, beautiful smile that pulled his heart. All the anger, the hate washed away just seeing it and he eased, letting out a shaking sigh. “I’m sorry, it’s just…”

“I know.” She whispered lowering the cup to her lap. “Thank you.” He watched her as she moved to set the empty cup on the table near the bed. “If it’s okay, I’d like to rest.” He dipped his head and helped her back onto the bed, lifting the pelt over her shoulders. Stepping back, he watched as he eyes slowly closed and within a minute was already breathing soundly, fast asleep.

Remaining where he was, he watched her sleep, hand curled tight into a fist. His hatred for the humans already existed. They were the ones who claimed war on their people, they were the ones that separated them, killed them, split families and loved ones apart. They were the ones responsible for their own separation. Why there was only very, very few of them left. The rage boiled and consumed him, it felt fire coursing through his veins. He wanted to punish them, he wanted to kill every last one of them. He wanted vengeance for his people. More specifically, he wanted vengeance for what they were doing to her. 

They were killing her, whether intended or not, humans were the sole reason she lay as weak as she was. Why she struggled to stay awake, to speak, why she was a frail and dim. Why she wasn’t what she used to be. Why she was dying. 

He turned towards the door, the rage consuming him, the only thing that soaked his mind was vengeance. He wanted it, he  _ needed _ it. Taking a step forward, he paused and glanced back at her. It would only be for a few short hours, he’d begin his onslaught and return before she woke up, he was sure of that much. But, something in the back of his mind nagged at him. She wouldn’t want this, the needless death. 

Something she said from years ago forced his step back. The humans, they attacked them, killed them, caged and studied them, because they were afraid of them. Human like creatures existed with magic properties, things they could not do. Fae could blend into human society, some probably did just to survive. Controlling a specific element was dangerous, they were a threat. That’s why humans hunted and enslaved. Fear led them. 

That was no excuse! The Fae never wanted war, never wanted death, they only ever wanted peace! To help the planet, to help life, to keep balance. Humans are the ones that threatened that balance, who attacked without concern, not caring which way the barrel of their rifle pointed. They only wanted death. 

The rage returned, consumed him again as his eyes moved back towards the door. He long held his powers back, not growing them any more than necessary, not unleashing the apocalypse unto the human race and them alone. No more. They’ve destroyed everything he held dear to him, his family, his home...his love. 

He once again turned to look back at her, watching her as she slept. A frown came upon his face as he studied her frame once more. Then, against the silence and crackling of the nearby hearth, he breathed out, “I’m sorry.” And disappeared through the illusion, out into the human realm.


	4. pt.4

There came no movement, no sound from him as he stood tall in this darkened world. Nor did he stand in any physical form, he became a wisp, a cloudy shadow of black fog, speeding through the woods, all without a sound. 

Lights from a nearby city grew as he drew closer, near blinding as he approached. Suddenly, he froze at the treeline, watching the city in pure disgust and hatred. These cities, countless millions of them spread across the once beautiful world had choked the world of life. Humans used these cities to drain the very essence of the planet dry, they took and took from the Earth until there was nearly nothing left. The rage only grew, he wanted them to suffer, like the Fae had suffered, he wanted to punish all of them. Every. Single. One. 

Taking a solid form just outside the treeline, he lifted his head, glancing upwards towards the top of towers which had all but blocked out the sky. The pollution from lights blinding out all the stars, the smog from their machines blinding out what was once a beautiful night sky. 

The rage only increased and he burst forms, shooting forward. No more waiting, no more hiding, he would begin his vengeance now. 

Lights shifted, faced directly at him, forcing him from his shadow form and into his physical. Raising his arms, he shielded from the lights and let out a low growl, shadows bursting from his back. They ran along the ground like snakes, scaling the city walls and piercing through the lights, shattering the bulbs. Gunfire rang out along the ground near him, he couldn’t stand still, he knew that much. He shot forward again, reaching the wall and taking his shadow form once more to scale the wall. 

Then began his slaughter, he didn’t care who fell to his blades, he didn’t care whose life he stole. Eventually, they would all fall, he would make certain of that. He lost track of time, that didn’t matter, time meant nothing to him, time was an endless void for him. He was a never dying creature, as long as death existed, he existed. He only needed to make it to the heart of the city, destroy it’s heart. The resulting explosion would destroy the city. He knew that, he had seen it happen before against two waring human clans. 

All he needed to do is get underground, which was easy as he slipped through a sewer grate and into the catacombs. Then, follow the powerlines into the hollowed out core of the city, a large orb, nearly as bright as the sun slowly rotating in its place. This gave power to their human city, this powered their lights, powered their cars, homes. This was their power source. 

Shadows burst like limbs from his back once more, striking against thick cables keeping the orb in place. Electricity sparked, dancing through the air, along the walls but he remained tall. Unleashing his fury upon the cables until they began to snap and bend against the pressure. Snapping apart, a part of the orb exploded, the ground beneath his feet trembling as it began to overload. 

Turning on his heel, he took form of shadow and moved as fast as he could through the sewers and back out behind the walls. Gasping for breath, he paused his step, glancing back as explosions began to rock the city, building began to collapse. He could hear the screams, he could hear the cries, it filled him with a joy he thought he’d never experience. It was music to his ears and he enjoyed every moment of it.

Until a noise brought his attention back to present, he shifted to look to his right, there sat a row of tanks, all barrels pointed directly at him. Soldiers began pouring out in front, kneeling to take firing positions. He made a low, animalistic noise, a sort of guttural sound, a warning as he turned to fully face them, shadows beginning to grow at his feet.

He heard the clicks, he knew they readied their weapons, he could almost hear the sounds of their fingers pressing against the triggers. Stupid humans. They should’ve known that wouldn’t stop him. Only delay the inevitable. 


	5. pt.5

Just as they were about to fire, ivy shot from the darkness of the nearby treeline, curling around itself and cutting through the wall of the city. It formed a great wall, separating him from the humans about to fire. Panic and worry flew through every fiber of his being and he spun to find she was not far from him. Arms raised outwards, a thick sweat soaking down her face, her breath ragged, she was struggling to breath. He watched as she swayed, struggling to stay on her feet.

He moved then, as fast as he could, sliding to catch her before she crashed against the ground. Holding her as close as he could, looking over her. How could she have been so stupid, so incredibly stupid to do something like that with how weak she was. Then it dawned on him, as he looked over her ashen skin, this was his fault. He caused her to do this. She was always a loving, caring Fae, she loved all of life, all of Earth's creatures. Had he not gone out of his way to start this war, she never would’ve done this. 

He felt a clog in his throat, a painful clump that forced him to stay silent long enough to her her gasp. “It’s okay…” 

Shaking his head rapidly, he felt the tears now, they lined his vision but he fought so hard to contain them, “I’m sorry, I’m so very sorry. Forgive me.” He pleaded. 

Still, she smiled, just as warmly and brightly as ever, “I’m not sorry. For I have I found you.” Taking in a long shaking breath, she closed her eyes, forcing the pain away, for only a moment more. 

“Hold on, promise me, you’ll hold on,” he begged watching her face, the color disappearing. The smile was still there, and her eyes opened to glance up at him, “please.”

She couldn’t find the breath, the strength to summon her voice, and only continued smiling, searching his eyes. A wavering hand lifted to touch his cheek, but just as it made contact, her arm fell to ash, slowly the ash consumed her. A gentle breeze blew by them, blowing the ash into the window and for a brief second, he swore he heard the wind whisper, “I love you.” 

Unable to contain himself, the tears fell freely down his face, he sobbed uncontrollably. Releasing his unclenched fist, the last of her ashes scattered to the wind. The sounds of gunfire pulled his attention forward, the humans were still close and beginning to break through the vines. He had little time to waste, grabbing a jade necklace that now sat perfectly in his lap, he shifted to shadow and disappeared into the treeline. 

Once near the shallow he made into a home he stood still, staring at the jewel in his hand, shifting it to clamp around his neck. He had no fear of exposing it, wearing it proudly on his chest. He wouldn’t forget his greatest mistake, he wouldn’t forget what the humans did. He would have his revenge. 

The rage remained, his hand shook at his side, but he needed to be clever about this, he wasn’t going to stop until every human was erased from this world. In turn, he had hoped his kind would appear once more and maybe, just maybe, she would be reborn as life returned to the planet. It would take time, eons might pass, but as long as he remained standing, he wouldn’t stop. 

He took in a long breath, the air was humid, thick, making it trickier to breath. HIs eyes lifted to the sky. The night sky was full of stars, twinkling against a blanket of darkness, but there was no moon. 


End file.
